Danny Stantz
Danny Stantz is Fury Rider Necrom, as well as the former villain Prince Aran in Fury Riders. History to be added Personality to be added Forms - Standard= - Writer= Writer Mode *'Height': 204 cm. *'Weight': 100.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.4 t. *'Kicking power': 17.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.9 sec. Writer Mode is Necrom's dark green author-based form based on , known individually as Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, two late 17th and early 18th century German writers. This form bears the Fairy Tale Persona. In this form, Necrom can use the Pen Daggers on his shoulders for offensive and defensive attacks. - Solar= Solar Mode Solar Mode is Necrom's upcoming Buddhist monk based form. It is modeled after , a Chinese Buddhist monk who lived during the in the 6th Century. He was famous for a 17 year holy pilgrimage to India and back, with said accounts of the pilgrimage later serving as the inspiration in the for the Chinese tale centuries after his death. }} - Other= These modes involve Eye-Cons that are normally used by a different Fury Rider. When Necrom uses these forms, he bears either Ghost's (Flame) Wisp Horn or Specter's Wisp Horns or Striker Horns. , a legendary Japanese swordsman and the founder of the swordsmanship in Japanese martial arts. Accessed through the Blade Eye-Con, this form bears the Sword Master helmet with the Dual Wield faceplate. This form is normally used by Fury Rider Ghost. - Western= Western Mode Western Mode is Necrom's brown cowboy-based form themed after aka Billy the Kid, a legendary Wild West American outlaw and gunman who rustled horses and killed many men but is romanticized in pop culture as a rebel and folk hero. Accessed through the Western Eye-Con, this form bears the Gunslinger helmet with the Revolver faceplate. While assuming Western Mode, Necrom dons the Gunshot Hood adorned with the Quick Draw Hat. This form is normally used by Fury Rider Ghost. - Samurai= Samurai Mode Samurai Mode is Necrom's purple samurai-based form themed after , a samurai who was an influential part of the events that brought about the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate. This led to the which changed Japan's government to that of a peaceful constitutional monarchy instead of one ruled by an Imperial shogunate family through war and conquest, though Ryoma's assassination prevented him from seeing his work. Accessed through the Samurai Eye-Con, this form bears the Dreamer helmet with the Dragon Head faceplate. This form is normally used by Fury Rider Ghost when assuming Booster Mode. - Magic= Magic Mode Magic Mode is Necrom's indigo flying-based form themed after , the early 20th century master magician and escape artist. What is somewhat lesser known about Houdini is that the man was also a debunker of the supernatural. Accessed through the Magic Eye-Con, this form bears the Illusionist helmet with the Restraint faceplate. While assuming Magic Mode, Necrom fuses himself with Specter's Specter Cycle to don the Psychic Hunter Hood where he gains the power of flight by using the wheels of the bike as jet turbines and the body of it as wings, thanks to the Lazuli Avionics helm attached to the Psychic Hunter Hood that helps control flight. This form is normally used by Fury Rider Specter. }} }} Arsenal *Iris Morpher - Brace transformation device *Eye-Cons Notes *Necrom's rider name is derived from the word "'necrom'ancer". *Both Necrom's Writer and Solar Modes are the only forms to be based on plural famous people instead of one single individual. **Writer Mode has details of two pens and two pieces of paper on it, referring to and . **Solar Mode has 's Buddist muffle on the head, and, specifically his three disciples: 's face on the right shoulder, 's head on the left shoulder and the 's head on his back. The transformation announcement also implicitly makes reference to the three disciples. **A unique trait of Necrom's personal non-rider modes is it only affects the border around the face portion of the head, symbolizing elements of the respective motifs (A book-shaped frame for Writer, and a frame shaped like a band similar to the one worn by Sun Wukong for Solar). Category:Fury Riders Category:Neo-Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Green Riders